Ew
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Also called: "Why Box Lunch Was Still In One Piece When She Met Danny"


**So, Dan messed up just about all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone in his rampaging. He crippled (Ember and Johnny 13), maimed (Box Ghost with his hand, Technus and Skulker having to merge to survive), or just destroyed them (presumably Walker, the Lunch Lady, Spectra, etc). So why, when Clockwork sent Box Lunch back in time, was she totally and completely okay?**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters of Danny Phantom… unfortunately.**

Dan Phantom, often called Phantom, that monster, or just 'ghost', flew boredly through the Ghost Zone. It was unlike him to be bored, because when he was, he would just take to destroying things. But Valerie Grey, his current play toy, was in the hospital from his recent attack, something he was very proud of. He wasn't going to kill her just yet. He wasn't done toying with her. It was amusing, watching her squirm in their fights, ruining everything she'd come to love. He'd crippled her father. The look on her face was one he'd remember for years. So he couldn't attack Amity Park again, not just yet. It would be no fun if he had no opposition, and his only _worthy_ opposition was Valerie. She got better every time they fought…

Dan growled when he saw no one around. The inhabitants of the Ghost Zone had learned by now to go into hiding whenever he arrived. That was probably largely because of the cruel, despicable demise of Walker, the ghost jailer. Dan smirked. The other ghost had had that coming for a long time. Danny Fenton may not have been one to hold grudges, but Dan Phantom still remembered that time he'd been jailed for something as stupid as coming to retrieve a present that had _accidentally_ wound up in the Ghost Zone.

Movement ahead drew him out of his thoughts. A glowing light blue form alerted him that apparently, there was a ghost that didn't get the memo of his return. As he approached, he saw that the ghost was of a small girl with black pigtails. Her face was dotted with freckles and she wore a pink hat that somehow resembled a hairnet. She wore a pink T-Shirt under purplish-blue overalls and white gloves. Her red eyes stared at him curiously. So, someone hadn't been told about him… Interesting…

"Who might you be?" Dan asked the little girl in a fake, yet surprisingly convincing sincere tone.

"I am Box Lunch!" she yelled, apparently one for the dramatic. Her yelling revealed that she wore braces. "Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady! Who are you?!"

Dan physically blanched. _Eww._ But now that she mentioned it… he could see the resemblance… And it would explain the hairnet/hat. He shuddered. Thinking about it too much disturbed him. And to disturb someone like him… well, that was saying something. He couldn't bring himself to answer. After all, what the heck was he supposed to say to that?

"It's rude for you to ignore someone," she said in a sickly sweet voice, much like her, ugh, _mother_ used. "I asked you a question."

Dan remained silent, just to spite the child.

"Face my boxed lunch fury!" she yelled. Yep, just as bipolar as the Lunch Lady.

The older ghost watched as boxes and cans of food came flying toward the girl. Where were they coming from…? He yawned, expressing how unimpressed he was as the boxes and cans formed some kind of battle suit around Box Lunch. "Is that it?" he asked. "Is that the best you've got?"

The little girl growled and sent dozens of food products flying his way, each vaporized by small beams of green light. Dan, eventually getting sick of the barrage, began shooting at the battle suit itself. It quickly came apart. Without any armor, Box Lunch suddenly quivered in fear, reminding Dan of the Box Ghost. She really was a blend of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady.

_Eww._

Dan had been charging energy into his right hand, ready to be hurled at the child to send her into oblivion, but he stopped. If he did that, every ghost ray he shot from then on could be associated with this child, this… _creepy_ child. Dan had never been more disturbed in his life than he was by the revelation of _those two_ having a child. He lowered his hand. The child was lucky.

Dan flew off, making a silent vow to avoid that kid at all costs. Let other ghosts have her, let the humans have her, heck, let her grow up, as long as he _never saw her again_.

**There you have it~ Dan was so completely and thoroughly disgusted by the thought of Box Lunch that he let her go. Stupid, I know, but hey, it's been a while since I put together a simple oneshot, so here it is.**


End file.
